Change
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What would happen if the light was not what Harry thought. What if they wanted to kill those that Harry fought for? What if Harry was not suppose to kill Tom but help him bring a new era that was now supposedly lost? read as Harry goes back in time and changes the future that he did not want to happen. MxM, Mpreg and au from summer of sixth year on. hope you like R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Change_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Harry watched over the hill as the creatures of the wizarding world were killed for being what they were. Harry had thought that the light would have tried to give equality to the werewolves, vampires, and all the other creatures that lived in their world with them.

Two months after the light had won they had started to persecute the creatures. Three of the first to die were Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, and his mate Remus and their cub Teddy. Teddy had been born two months before the war ended and now he was dead at four months old in his parent's arms as they were condemned to the flames. Professor Dumbledore had chained Harry to the ground and made him watch as the rest of his only family was burned and he could do nothing.

"Death is this what I fought for, to see these people who everyone now looks down upon put to their deaths just for being what they are. Is this what was meant to happen?" Harry asked the dark cloaked figure standing behind him.

"This was not what was meant to be the dark was meant to win and the wizarding world would have been a better place. Tom's methods may have been harsh but his insanity was caused by Dumbledore. You were meant to join him the true prophecy Dumbledore heard first and changed it. He appealed to Tom's self preservation instincts that were bred into him from a young age. The true prophecy said "born to light but born to lead with the lord of the dark to bring our world to peace the light will fail and the dark will rise and bring that peace to our world. But if the child born to lead our world into a new era chooses the light, the light will win and the future will be unknown." Death answered in his raspy voice.

"Is there any way I can change it any way I can change this?" Harry asked his voice shaking with sadness as he recalled his lost family.

"Yes, but you might not like it." Harry turned to look at his companion "What must I do?" "You must go back, but to do that you will need to make a few changes here first. One you have to become one of the very things that are being persecuted. The choice of which one is yours. The second thing you would have to do is choose where and when you would go back. The part you won't like you will have to be die in a way you will be margining yourself now with your younger self of you the summer of your sixth year where you want to be dropped is you choice."

After deaths explanation Harry walked back to the end of the hill and looked out over the burning ground the wind blew in his face pushing his shoulder length black hair back. After a few minutes of looking at the burning and hearing the screaming he turned away violently, looked directly at death and said "I do it all, if it will stop this from coming to be again I will do anything." "Then choose." Death replied

"Can tweak the werewolf curse so that I can turn whenever I choose and the moon does not govern me, and finally can you let me turn other werewolf's I deem worthy to the same." Harry asked hoping for a good reply "Yes I can." Death gave the answer Harry hoped for.

"Then make we a werewolf with the tweaks I asked for. I want to be taken back to my Godfather's house that he bought right after he was freed and came back through the veil. I want to be dropped in their house fully merged with my younger self with all the memories of this time. Now do it." Harry ordered death as his master to do what needed to be done.

"You will still be master of death you will just need to summon the hollows to you using a ritual I give to you through the transfer. Good luck master I know the true time will come now. Call if you need to prove the truth."

Harry just nodded and waited. Then all Harry knew was that he was in a white void staring at a younger version of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Who are you?" Younger Harry asked "I'm you after the war is done. I am master of death, and watched Sirius, Remus, and their cub Teddy my godson put the flames as I watched held in chains that the headmaster Dumbledore put on. I fulfilled a false prophecy the one Dumbledore has already told you. The true one you are meant to help Tom overcome Dumbledore and lead our world into a knew era. If Dumbledore wins Remus and Sirius and your two month old godson will be burned at the stake in front of you. That is who I am." Harry responded to his younger self. He let it sink in before telling him why he was here "I am here hoping that you will let me merge with you so you will know all my memories and we will be one person but with the memories of a future that cannot come to pass again I will not allow it to. I had to hear the screams and see the flames as hundreds were condemned to it for being what they were. If we merge you will also become a variation of werewolf that I have named a lycan and you can make others even if they are already werewolf's like us. Will you let me merge with to stop this future I have seen coming true."

The younger Harry looked at his older self and could see his sadness and the truth about what he had said and knew what he had to do "Ok, I will merge with as long as the world that you have seen does not come to pass, I can't lose Sirius or Remus like you did. They are all I have." The older Harry smiled and replied "Thank you, I don't want you to go through that. When you wake you will be with Sirius and Remus and we will be completely merged so I can control or you can but you will have to let me talk to them when the time comes. I will need to show them my memories before they will believe. So just relax and death will do the rest."

The younger Harry just nodded and did what he was told, then he felt the merging happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

When Harry woke he was in Sirius and Remus's house, tears silently fell from Harry's eyes. "It worked." Harry let out a breath that was half sob half laugh. Harry looked at the clock over the mantel and noticed that it was 4:00 in the morning.

"I'll let them sleep, they'll need it." Harry thought then he noticed all of his things had been brought to by death. Harry grabbed his old holly wand and then laid down on the couch his wand under his head and fell asleep hoping that Sirius and Remus would listen instead of label him crazy.

( _Nine am the next day.)_

Harry woke up violently pointing his wand at who was shaking him breathing hard. "Harry it's alright it's just me Remus." Harry slowly calmed down and put his wand away "Sorry Remus you scared me." Harry apologized he then looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. "Where is Siri?" Harry asked when he noticed that Sirius was not in the room starting to panic "Siri is just in the kitchen, he needs a coffee." Remus replied confused "Harry how did you get here did the order drop you off?" Harry looked down a look of sadness painting his features "No, I got here on my own, I need to speak to both you and Siri together and I need you to bring your pensive so that I can prove what I say is true." Harry was nervous about telling the two of them what he knew.

"I'll go get Siri and our pensive them. Just sit tight and calm down alright cub." Remus said putting a hand on Harry shoulder, Harry just nodded hiding his tears at that simple endearment that Remus always used with him. It had been almost five years for Harry since he had heard it.

A few minutes later Harry sensed Remus sit down beside him and after a few seconds he asked "Harry why do you smell like a wolf just a little different?" Harry smiled slightly as he answered "Because I am wolf just not like you I'm a lycan a variation of a werewolf. I am not governed by the moon and turn whenever I choose without pain. I can also turn others even if they are already a werewolf into a lycan. I would also keep my own mind when in my wolf form as me and my wolf are merged so tightly that even now I still have the enhanced senses and strength of a wolf. It is part of what I want to tell you and Siri and back them up with memories so you can see that I am not crazy."

Sirius then entered the room with his pensive and sat just as harry explained why he needed the pensive. "Harry why would think you crazy."

"Many reasons. I am not the same Harry you knew I am a twenty one year old Harry in my fifteen almost sixteen year old self, I have been though the war on the wrong side the side of the light. After the war was won Dumbledore passed a motion though the Wizamagot that allowed him to kill any creature e saw fit to kill. The first three he killed were you, Remus, and your four month old son Teddy, my godson. He condemned you to the flames and he chained down as watched you three burn. Siri had been turned by you Remus as he is your mate about a year before this happened not long after that Teddy was conceived as Siri was a submissive. Teddy was only four months old when he died in your arm burned in the flames." Harry shuddered at remembering the screams running a hand through his hair which was back to its short birds nest. After a moment Harry continued "I promised Dumbledore I would find a way to stop him and I tried for five years before I had nothing left to try. I then talked to death as I am his master He told me the true prophecy not the one we all fought for. Dumbledore made Voldemort and I can bring back Tom. As I spoke with death of this option of coming back in time merging with my sixteen year old self with some changes I stood on a hill watching the burning grounds were thousands were burned at a time the screams could be heard for miles as werewolves, Vampires, even Veala's were burned. He gave me this option and were I would wake up after it was done. I chose here so I could see you again and in hope that you would believe me and follow me knowing I know what will happen when the dark wins if I fight with them. A better era than now old traditions renewed, while new ones are practiced as well. So much would be a better for all even those who are called creatures just because of what they are. Now please just look at my memories of what I have told you and you will see what I have seen the deaths and the burning grounds."

"Are you not coming with us?" Remus asked with a hand on Harry's back trying to comfort him. "I- I will if you want me to." Harry replied shaking at the thought of seeing what he saw again. "Come with us that way you know we are still here no matter what you saw then. We are here again." Sirius supposed Harry nodded and then all three of them went into the pensive.

( _Pensive Memory)_

 ** _Remus, Sirius, and Harry fell into the first memory. Sirius and Remus saw as the memory Harry was chained to the ground by Dumbledore himself. They watched as they themselves and a young boy being carried in Sirius's arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Harry!" the Memory Sirius yelled "Sirius, Remus, Teddy," Harry paused then as he was crying started to beg "Please don't do this there all I have left please!" Dumbledore looked down at Harry and said "You will soon see that they need to die or they will infect us all." Harry looked back at his family just in time to see the flames being set "No! Siri, Remus, Teddy!" Then the screaming started as they were burned in the fire until no more sound came from them._**

 ** _Harry still having tears streaming down his face harden his heart and angrily looked up at Dumbledore as he was released from the flames he walked over to his family who were still standing in the very way they had died just now they were nothing but ash. Harry ran a finger down his our month old Godsons cheek and watched as all three of their ashes broke to pieces and flared around him. Harry walked over to Dumbledore and said "I will never stop trying to stop you, you will rue the day you crossed me I promise you that." Then Harry appriated away then when he got to his destination he broke down crying not noticing that Severus Snape sat beside him he then pulled Harry into his arms and held him as he cried._**

 ** _(_** _Memory 2)_

 ** _Then they watched as Harry talked to death about what he could do to stop what was happening as he watched the burning grounds then he told Harry the Ture prophecy "born to light but born to lead with the lord of the dark to bring our world to peace the light will fail and the dark will rise and bring that peace to our world. But if the child born to lead our world into a new era chooses the light, the light will win and the future will be unknown." The real Harry walked over to the cliff edge with Remus and Sirius and said "This is what I looked out on as I made my choice this is what was known as the burning grounds I was blamed by many creatures because I was the one who helped the light win the war and because of that they were hunted down and killed because of me. I made my choice so this the burning grounds never come to be again."_**

 _(Memory end)_

Harry was shaking as he cried at seeing that again. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Remus then picked Harry up and held him close as he sat in his lap and cried comforting him "Shh, It's alright cub were here again and we are not leaving any time soon. We will never abandon you and we will never leave you again cub. I promise." Soon Harry stopped crying and asked "Do you want to be free of the moon, not be in pain when you shift into your wolf form, and keep your mid no matter what I can give that to you that way you will never have to go through what you do anymore you will never have to drink the wolfsbane potion again because you will be in control and you will not even have to shift during the full moon if you do not want to. You could technically tell the Wizamagot that you are cured and they will have no say against it. Do you want that?"

Remus thought for a moment then asked "If I do this would you like to be adopted by me and Siri because the only thing standing in the way is my lycanthrope? Harry laughed and hugged Remus saying "Of course I would, I wanted to be since third year but it could not happen until now." "Then I will take the gift you can give me and we will go to the Wizamagot right away because tonight is the full moon." Harry just nodded and went to work.

Harry felt his teeth sharpen then he bit into Remus's neck and let his venom flow. Remus stiffened as he felt Harry's venom change his wolf and very DNA. Soon Harry released Remus and licked the wound to make the blood clot and the wound heal. Then he cuddled to Remus as Remus held him knowing what Harry had just done. "Harry you just made me your father through that, why?" "Because I always thought of you as my adoptive father figure and if you are going to adopt me you might as well be if you choose to turn Siri he will be the same my other father." Harry replied cuddling deeper. Remus held his cub close to him "I'm honored."

Remus turned to look at Siri as he did Siri jumped the gun "Remus I want you tunr me as well you won't have to worry about what you did before it would be a gift not a curse." Remus nodded and while still holding his cub he bit into Sirius's neck turning Sirius into a lycan as well.

"We will all go to the Wizamagot and tell them that we are certain I am cured because I have already had one full moon and not turned and I don't know the name of the man who gave me the cure because he never gave me his name I was just a test subject and I know I am cured and because of that I want to adopt you with Siri." Harry nodded and nuzzled Remus's chest in thanks "Your very affectionate right now aren't you?" Remus asked jokingly. "Yeah so I'm Happy I haven't been this happy in a long time. Things are already changing all I can hope is that I stop that future from coming to be. The potion Severus and I created will help me bring back Tom to his right mind. But lets go to the ministry so that we can get this process started." Harry said happily "Yes lets cub." Remus replied Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius to and then they were off to the ministry after Sirius had made it so that the Order of the phoenix was not allowed to enter his home only Harry Remus and Himself unless one of them brings them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Harry was very happy and just hoped their plan worked he held Remus and Sirius's hands so he could feel them next to him to reassure himself that they were truly there and he was not alone again.

Soon enough they reached the room they wanted the adoption center. "What I can do for you gentlemen?" a young woman asked "My name is Remus Lupin and I am here with Sirius Black and Harry Potter and It is my wish to adopt my godson as my own." Remus replied firmly "The young lady looked through the paperwork of each person but then she found out about what Remus used to be. "It's says here in you file Mr. Lupin that you are a werewolf and it is against the law for a werewolf to adopt a wizarding child I am so sorry." The young woman said not looking sorry at all. "I have proof the I am cured of my lycanthrope a man used me as a test subject I never was told his name he said it should work and the last full moon I did not change at all I was human all night long. I am willing to let you test this yourself as long as I am able to see my family through it all." The young woman looked shocked but thought she could win this and said "Alright we will test it we have a werewolf antibreak glass containing silver cage so if you would step in here you will be able to talk to you family if you chose but you are to stay in here until the moon has risen and stayed out for a half an hour if you have not turned by that time I will release you and you can adopt Harry not problem." Remus nodded his ok and stepped into the cage Harry sat in front of him on the other side looking scared "It going to be ok Harry, we both know I won't turn and I will adopt you this night with Siri, I promise." Harry nodded and he felt that the moon was coming up and steeled himself against the change as he knew Sirius and Remus did the same instinctually knowing how.

A half hour after the moon rose the lady came back thinking she would see a wolf in place of Remus but she saw he was human and decided that he must be telling the truth and let him out saying "Well I guess you were right and I am more that happy to let you adopt young Harry come with me and we will do the paperwork." Remus smiled and held his cub as the young woman did the necessary paperwork then had them sign along with Harry and just like that they had adopted their godson as their own.

Soon after they left the ministry of magic and Harry said "Do you know a good place to run, dad?" talking to Remus who was shocked for a second then said "I of one." "Could we go there I want to run with you and papa tonight?" He asked hoping his new dad would get his meaning.

Remus smiled and ruffled his new sons black hair and said "Of course I think that could be arranged. Padfoot you ready to run?" Sirius just looked at him and said "See you there." And appirated Remus laughed and held his cub close as he appirated to the woods that he ran in every full moon for a long time.

"We will all shift together and we run as a family a pack alright cub." Remus said looking at his cub who just nodded and then him and Siri started to shift and Remus followed suit. Soon Remus was a sandy brown wolf, Sirius was a grey wolf and then the saw that Harry was a small cub and a black one at that. He was curled up in a ball and Remus knew he was scared just by his sent. He walked over to his cub and licked his head and neck comfortingly and soon his cub was coaxed out of his ball and looking up as his dad. Harry licked Remus on the nose earning himself a lick over the head. The Sirius came over and licked his cub to knowing that they were a family now and no matter what nothing would separate them. Harry licked his papa back then started to play with him. Remus laid down and watched at his mate and cub play grappled all around the clearing soon they tired themselves out and Harry came and curled up next to Remus let out a small yawn with a bit of a whine at the end. Remus nuzzled his mate who curled around their cub then he nuzzled his cub too. Soon enough the new family soon fell asleep thinking that their lives were getting better and nothing could stop them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke first the next morning he shifted back to his human form after wiggling away from his new parents. He stood looking at the sun wondering for the first time if he could do this all over again knowing what would happen if he failed. He watched as the sun rose even higher just enjoying the silence, he was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that Remus was up and looking at him until Remus's hand landed on his shoulder.

Harry reacted so fast to that before Remus knew it he was on his back with Harry on top of him, teeth bared, growling, and a wand to his throat. Remus understood that this was his new son's battle instincts honed from years of fighting against one thing or another. He knew he had to take this slow or Harry would attack.

"Harry, it's ok calm down. Your safe and no one is going to harm you just calm down." Remus soothing his cub raising his hands slowly to showing he was unarmed and baring his throat as well so that Harry's wolf knew that he was no threat. It took a few seconds for Harry to realize what he was doing that he was not in battle. Harry got a look of complete fear then he dropped his wand and scrambled of his new father. He curled up crying as he said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please don't hate me for this." Harry continued to cry.

Remus noticed that Sirius was awake and had seen the whole thing they knew now that Harry felt like he was disposable that if he did one thing wrong they would get rid of him. The Harry stood slowly and began to speak "I'll go, I understand that don't want me now thank you for giving me a taste of what a real family feels like I will always remember it. I'll go my own way and I'll do what I planned on doing anyway but I'll do it on my own. You won't hear from me again." Tears streamed down Harry's face as he said this Remus ran to Harry before he could move pulling him into his embrace.

"You are not going anywhere without us cub, you are our son now and we are not letting you go. We will follow you till the day we die." Remus pushed Harry back just a little so that he could look Harry in the eye so that he could see the truth reflected in them "We love you Harry, you have already been though this war once and now you are going to relive it from the other side. I scared you and your battle instincts kicked in I can't not blame you for that. If you leave cub we will just follow you where ever you go until you realize we are with you till the end. You are our son our cub and we love. Remember this and you will never be alone."

Harry just started crying into his father's shirt and Remus held him close letting him get all the pent up emotions that Harry had held in since before he was sent back. Until Harry was spent he stayed in Remus's embrace. Harry fell asleep in Remus's arms mentally exhausted. Remus picked Harry up into his arms bridle stile and nodded to Sirius who understood and both of them and Harry appirated out of the woods and back to the house. He carried Harry to his new room and laid him down on the bed. He watched as Harry curled into a ball whimpering in his sleep. Remus looked at Sirius who nodded back as he curled around his cub Remus shifted again into his wolf form and curled around his cubs front Harry's hand gripped Remus's fur for comfort. He also cuddled into Remus's sided subconsciously seeking comfort from his father. He looked over his sons head at his mate and noticed he was asleep to so Remus stayed awake watching over his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

While Harry slept Remus started to wonder if there was a way for him and Siri to remember so his new son did not have to go through this alone. He thought about it for a while and decided he would ask Harry later and if there was a way to let them remember what happened before Harry was sent back then he would do it no matter what pain it brought.

Harry groaned as he woke feeling himself snuggled up to a furry body and another at his back he knew his parents were with him keeping him safe and comforting him. He felt bad about what he had done earlier that morning but he was also astounded that his family understood and even told him he they would follow him if he left. That was when he knew they really cared about him and really loved him.

Remus shifted back to his human form and pulled his cub into his arms. He felt Harry stiffen for a second before he relaxed he heard Harry whisper "I am sorry about earlier dad, I didn't mean to hurt you." Remus grabbed his cub by the scuff of the neck knowing it would not hurt him but it would help him calm down as he said "You listen and you listen well Cub. You have been through hell and back, and I do not blame you for the reaction you had. But never doubt Sirius and my love for you. You will always have a home with us and our love. Your our son now and any other cubs that come will not take your place. You are and always will be our first child our first cub adopted or not, and any cubs we have will be your brothers and sisters and our love for you will not diminish only expand to include your siblings. You understand me." Harry smiled brightly and cuddled into his dad finally knowing he was home and loved something he had always wanted and thought he would never have. "Thank you." Remus heard but all he did was hold his cub close.

He noticed Sirius was awake and knew he had to talk to him about his idea before he approached Harry with it. "Harry why don't you go get some breakfast we will be down in a minute." Harry just nodded and jumped out of bed and bounded out of the room without a second thought.

Sirius look at his mate questioningly "What do you want to talk about Remus." "If there was a way to remember what happened in the time Harry came back from would you take them back no matter the pain if it helped Harry?" Remus asked "Of course I would Harry is suffering alone and we can only do so much if there was a way to help him I would do anything. Why are you asking this?" Sirius replied "I am going to ask Harry if there is a way to get those memories no matter the pain that comes with them. And assure him that nothing will change even with the memories. But I wanted to talk to you about it first. So we will do this." Sirius nodded but then he remember something from the memories that Harry had shown them "Harry might want to bring Severus's memories back as well he helped Harry after we were killed and would know more than we would and he might have a way for Harry's plan to work. I am over my grudge with Severus and we may need his help."

"That is a good idea, When we talk to Harry we will talk to him about it if it is even possible." Remus sighed hoping this would help their son "Let's get down there Harry is probably getting worried."

With that Sirius and Remus got up and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast then talk to Harry hoping there was a way.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Soon all three of them had eaten and Remus decided now was the best time to talk to Harry. "Harry, son can you come to the living room with us we want to talk to you about something. It is nothing bad just an idea Siri and I had." Harry just nodded and followed his new parents to the living room.

After all three of them sat down Sirius decided he would start this out "Harry Remus and I know you suffer the memories of the future that should not come to pass. We can see how hard it is for you. What we want to know is, is there a way for Remus, Severus and I to regain those memories of what happened and I mean all of it. If there is we want it done for all three of us. You should not have to suffer alone, at least this way we can help you, and Severus was there for you when we could not be and he might be able to help us with your plan better than anyone if he remembers what happened. So is there a way?"

Harry looked haunted but said "There is a way but you do know that you will remember the flames and everything the war all of it, you do know that right?" Remus and Sirius both nodded and Remus said "We have talked about it Harry, We can help you better if we know everything that happened and we will take whatever pain comes with it if only we can help you better get over everything and know who our enemies are."

Harry just nodded and said "Ok, I hope you are ready for this." With that Harry took a deep breath and called out "Death your master calls you." With that a void opened in the living room and a black cloaked figure stepped out.

"What can I do for you master?" Death asked in his raspy voice. "I want you to give Sirius, Remus, and Severus all the memories they had in the time I came back from all the way up to their deaths. I want them to remember everything. Now do it." Death just bowed and with a swirl of wind he was gone and Sirius and Remus doubled over in pain Harry knew that Severus Snape was going through the same at his home Spinners End.

Soon it ended and Harry looked sad thinking that his parents would abandon him now that they knew it was his fault that they were killed. "Don't even think it Harry, it is not your fault what happened. Even though we remember now nothing will change you are still our son thing will be different this time, you have already made the start to great changes. I am so proud of you cub so proud." Remus said pulling his cub into his arms the memories still fresh in his head. Sirius folded himself around Harry from behind and the family stayed in their embrace until the floo flared and Severus Snape stepped out.

"Severus, you Remember?" Harry asked his voice shaking Severus's eyes were filled with tears as he pulled Harry into his arms "I am so sorry I shouldn't have been so careless because of it left you behind on your own. But I promise this time I will be more careful. I won't leave you this time." Harry was crying now to "I missed you Sev. I am glad I have you back." Harry dried his tears before continuing "But there are some differences about me that you should know about. To have this second chance I had to change, I had to become one of the creatures persecuted so I tweaked the werewolf curse, I am not ruled by the moon, I can turn when I choose, and I can turn any werewolf or human to be like me and we keep our minds . Remus and Siri already are like me, and they have adopted me legally. I hope you will still stand by me."

Severus looked at the child he had come to love like a nephew and said "I'll do more than that I will stand by you and I will let you turn me if you want to and be a part of your pack, if you will have me. I will be an uncle figure of course." Harry laughed and agreed Severus bared his neck and felt Harry's fangs slide into his skin. He stiffened at the feeling as he felt his new wolf rise within him but he knew he would be in control tightly merged with his wolf just as Harry was.

Harry hugged Severus tightly happy that he had his uncle figure back in his life. Soon the while pack was in a group hug and Severus did not seem to mind he actually felt that he finally had a family he had been looking for all his life. He knew he would protect his new family no matter what it took, and Dumbledore would not win this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone i am sorry it has taken a year for me to get back to this story i lost inspiration for it for a while but i have gotten it back and am trying to get back to many of my old stories so here is the newest chapter in change hope you enjoy will write a anther chapter soon._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

( _A few days later)_

Harry had been thinking about two things a lot the last few days since his whole family was back together, One was how to get Tom to come back instead of being the insane Voldemort that Dumbledore made him the other was that he was sixteen again which meant that he had to go back to Hogwarts in the fall but he did not want to be in Gryffindor anymore those he thought were friends were only puppets of Dumbledore. He decided to talk to his family about it today.

After breakfast the small pack of lycans sat in the living room relaxing, Remus was in his wolf form with a very human Harry's head on his side while Sirius and Severus played a game of chess.

Remus could tell his cub had things on his mind and wanted to know what was going on, he licked his cubs cheek then nudged him with his nose inquiringly.

"I'm find dad just trying to figure out what to do but I am kind of stuck any of my idea's I have come up with for one I can't do alone while the other is eluding me completely." Harry quietly told his dad but the other two seemed to have heard perfectly fine

Remus decided to use the pack bond to talk to his cub " _Then tell us and maybe we can help."_ Remus directed to thought at Harry but projected it to all of them. Harry jumped not knowing they could do that but calmed instantly when his dad growled comfortingly at him telling him that it was ok.

"Well I have only one solid plan on how to get to Tom but I need your help Sev. Do you remember the potion that cures insanity that we created and finished six months before you died?" Harry asked his uncle

"Yes I remember. It would have done great things. Why?" Severus replied

"Well, Voldemort is just the byproduct of Dumbledore causing Tom's insanity. So my idea is that we make the potion and somehow get Tom to take it once he had taken it within an hour his insanity will be gone. Then you can explain to him the truth about why he went insane. Then explain to him that the prophecy had been found to be false by me and that I wish an audience with him but that I have one condition that his wand and mine be held by you until the end of the discussions and then no matter how the talk goes I walk out alive and in one piece. I would promise him that I would be truthful and hopefully we could come to agreement." Harry paused running his hand through his hair a sure sign he was nervous "So what do you think, will it work?" Harry asked

Severus looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered "He has me brewing one potion for him that would be the perfect excuse to give it to him. He has asked me to brew him a memory enhancing potion so this idea could work in with that. You and I could make the Insanity curing potion which would take a week. Once it is made I can get to Tom, he will know it is a different potion since he is a proficient enough to know what a memory enhancing potion looks like, but I can tell him in all honesty that I invented this potion he does not need to know you helped just yet. I can tell him it is a newer and better version of a memory potion which he will believe because I am inventing new potions all the time, then once he is back in his right mind I will do my best to get you an audience with him as soon as possible. When he was sane he was a lot more reasonable and his followers have begun to fear that the insanity will impair their true goals that they signed up for a long time ago and the goals now are not what they signed up for but they have no choice. This would get you in their favor as well when the truth is told. We can start on the potion later today if you want."

Harry was glad that his plan would work around what Severus already had to do so he get his plans started earlier than he thought but he still had the dilemma of what to do with returning to Hogwarts.

"Sev already knows this but what would you and papa say if I told you that I was originally suppose to be in Slytherin but fast talked the hat into putting me in Gryffindor but I don't want to be in Gryffindor anymore because all those who I was friends with except Neville are now my enemies? Would you hate me for that?" Harry was not even looking at wither of his parents when he said this because he did not want to see their reaction

Remus looked at his mate because in all honesty it was always Sirius who had a problem before with Slytherin's but he hoped he would not have to kick his mates ass for hurting their cub but what he found was Sirius looked at their cub with sympathy in his eyes before he looked at Remus saying only to him using the pack bond " _Remus, I understand how he would think we would hate him for being a Slytherin because of the past but we have to tell him the truth. I won't let my cub be hurt because of this."_ Remus agreed and shifted then pulled Harry into his embrace.

"Cub, I you fear we will be angry but we aren't, in all honesty how can we hate any house now when it has been proven to us before that it does not matter the house you're in, or who you follow, or what type of magic you study it all depends on how you use it and what your convictions are that defines what a person is. Harry if you want to get a resorting and want to be placed in your true house then Siri and I will behind you and so would have your parents had they been here, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Harry smiled hugging his dad then he turned and pounced on his papa shifting into wolf for before he landed bowling his papa to the floor before he started to lick his face until he was laughing, before Siri shifted and they started rough housing on the floor all Remus and Severus could do was smile at the scene.

Over the next week Severus and Harry spent some of the day working on the potion for Tom but on the day it was finished a letter came from Dumbledore.

 ** _AN: Yes i am cruel i did a cliffy had to keep you coming back for more right next chapter we will see what Dumbles wants and what will happen with Tom hope you enjoyed the chapter please review if i get enough reviews i might get the new chapter out sooner as a treat for those who reviewed thanks everyone for all the support you have given this story and me i really appreciate it have a great day._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Harry growled at the letter sitting on the table when he recognized the writing as Dumbledore's "What the hell does he want? Can't he just leave us alone?" Harry felt so angry that he was close to shifting right there and releasing his anger.

Remus saw that his cub was close to losing control and he knew why but before he could fix the problem he had to calm his cub down before he shifted and went to rip Dumbledork to pieces. He immediately grabbed his cub from behind keeping his teeth close to his cubs neck to gain submission easier. His cub may be an alpha submissive but as his parent he would always listen to his dominant wolf parent which happened to be Remus. Using his wolf to make sure his cub knew to listen a growl entered his voice as he commanded "Calm down cub, your safe here and he cannot harm you or any of us. You not completely in control so calm down."

Harry let out a whine of pain and fear but Remus knew it was not because of his but because of what the letter posed in Harry's mind, a threat to his pack and to his future. "It's going to be ok, That's it let me and your papa take care of it." Remus kept talking his cub down with his wolf half out to help calm his cub down.

Harry turned in his dad's arms and broke down "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, It's all my fault, their gone all three of them. He burned them he killed them."

Severus understood immediately what was happening as he recognized those exact words "Shit he is having a flashback if you call it that. He said those exact words when he broke down in my arms after you two and Teddy were burned in the flames. See this letter from Dumbledore along with all the stress of the last two weeks since being sent back along with everything that happened before being sent back has finally hit him. I'm shocked he has not broken down sooner. The potion is finished so it does not take a chance of being ruined as it already bottled, the letter can wait, right now Harry will need all of us. I would not be surprised if he shifts soon to help escape the stress." Just as he mentioned that Harry could shift, he did curling into a shaking whimpering ball of black fur.

Severus sadly looked at the others before shifting and curled up by Harry's head knowing where Remus and Sirius would be he gave a lick to Harry's head trying to get Harry to understand he was safe. He saw Remus and Sirius shift and felt them curl around Harry's back and front until all three of the encircled Harry. Together they nuzzled and licked Harry until Harry's shaking started to stop and he started to come back to himself Remus used the pack bond to talk to Harry now since he knew Harry was out of the flashback.

" _You're ok cub, we are here, we are safe as are you. That future has not and will not come to pass no matter what that letter contains it will not affect our plans nor what we have done. You are our son, our cub and there is nothing anyone can do to change that."_ Remus noticed his cub slowly coming back to them but it was Sirius who spoke next " _Your dad is right cub, we're here and not going anywhere come on back to us and we can sort this out together."_ Severus took a completely different route that he knew would shock Harry and probably make his laugh as they both knew he would never do it " _Alright that is enough you little imp, snap out of it or I will bring professor Snape git exstordinare out and I don't think you want to see him again."_

Severus could practically feel Remus and Sirius ready to bite hit head of literally that was until Harry let out a barking laugh in wolf form as well as laughing in their minds through the bond.

Harry slowly uncurled enough that he could look at his family but told Severus so his parents could hear " _Thanks Sev, I was almost back but I needed that final push. And you and I both know that you would never bring out Git Snape again not after the last time right after I moved in after what happened with Sirius and Remus you learned quick I would not put up with professor Snape anymore."_ Harry nuzzled the side of Severus's jaw before turning to his parents saying to both of them " _Dad, papa, I understand that you think you should be angry with Sev but please don't be. The reason he did that is he knew I needed to laugh to get the rest of the way out. He has had to deal with me having flashbacks before he died the last time it happened was two months before he died. First I need the comfort to come back enough to understand that it's not real then I need the laugh to get the rest of the way out. He used the threat of Professor Snape because he tried to use his Professor Snape persona on me two weeks after I moved in after you two were killed and I practically went off on him so speak. Let's just say he never used it again except in threat to make me laugh, the reason it makes me laugh is because he got intimidated and scared of me that day and now whenever he used that threat I remember the look on his face when I blew up at him and what happened after."_ Harry paused licking both his parents jaws affectionately " _But thank you for understanding and doing what you could. I you would anyway but sometimes it is nice to hear that what you do is appreciated. I love all of you so much I don't think I would survive if I lost you again."_

The family just cuddled for a while until Harry was fully calm and then they shifted back. Once they were all human Remus finally asked what he was planning before the flashback "Harry, you have noticed that the three of us have a little almost raw meat at least once a day correct?"

Harry nodded "I thought it was just because of preference you always seemed to like it that way but I did papa and Sev doing it more since they were turned. Why?"

"Cub it is not a preference, what happened today was exasperated because your wolf was agitated because of the lack of raw meat. You need some at least every other day though every day is preferable it helps keep your wolf calm but also gives your body what it needs the raw meat and blood that your wolf needs but the nutrients and fats that your human form needs. So from now on even if you have to sneak into the kitchen when at Hogwarts I want you to eat at least a little almost raw meat every day so this does not happen again. If you ever have questions about what you need or what your wolf needs even though we are tightly merged with our wolves there are some things that our wolf needs or we need to do to make sure the wolf does not take over then I want you to come to me so I tell you what you need to do. Ok?" Remus finally explained what was going on and why Harry felt so on edge now they had to deal with Dumbledore's letter.

Soon enough the family had done all the spells needed to make sure that all spells, potions, and portkeys had been removed from the letter alone with a list of what had been on the letter. What they found had them all growling in anger, there had been compulsion charms, as well as two different loyalty potions, and a portkey that would be activated at Harry's touch.

Now that they letter was safe Remus opened it and read it out loud.

 _Dear Remus, Sirius, and Harry,_

 _I do not know why you have close Gimmuld place to the order, what have we done to you that has made you shut out your friends. You know we need a safe place to meet so that we can defeat Voldemort._

 _Remus how could you have taken Harry from his aunt and uncle's with your condition do you understand how dangerous that is for young Harry. What if you accidently turned him it is bad enough that Sirius runs with you as Padfoot._

 _Sirius how could you put your godson in danger I know you think that Remus is harmless but he is a dark creature no matter how his temperament all the rest of the month, it is dangerous for young Harry._

 _Harry how could you run away from your aunt and Uncle the blood wards will protect you better than anywhere, they are not that bad surely a spank here and there is not bad it is good character building. You will be going back there at the end of the school year. As they are your Guardians I will see you soon my boy._

 _Now please open up Gimmuld place to the order again and let's put this business behind us._

 _Yours truly_

 _The bumblebee._

"So he thinks that he can send me back to those abusive pigs but doesn't know about the adoption or you being supposedly cured dad. I think it is time to send him a letter that will shock his core. Because as I understand it the adoption removed guardianship from the Dursley's to you and he can't so a damn thing about it. Second I have enough evidence with just my memories to make sure that the Dursley's are put away for a long time and never allowed to take care of a child ever again. And finally he is not my guardian nor my magical guardian that Papa for both now so he has no say in my life. I say we send him a letter saying that we are a family and he has no say in my life anymore and that the order will stay out and away from Gimmuld place or they might find themselves thrown across the street. What do you think?" Harry was steaming but he wanted to give Dumbledore a kick while not giving him all the cards.

Remus and Sirius thought over the idea's that Harry had come up with and decided that it would keep Dumbledore guessing but at the same time tell him that they were a united family and that there was nothing he could do to separate them. So they agreed that it would be the right thing to do and together the family wrote the letter in a way that sounded respectful but was in truth telling Dumbledore to f***k off in a subtle way and in a way that Dumbledork could not do anything about it.

Harry added a little picture of a face blowing a raspberry at the person reading the letter while laughing his head off at finally telling the old coot off.

Sirius could not help but laugh at what his cub had done it was sure to tick off Dumbles.

Remus was smirking while howling with laughter inside.

Severus was smirking at how his family had brought down Dumbledore a few pegs and decided that he would want to be a fly on that wall when he read the letter but knew it was not a good idea right now but he could dream.

Soon enough the letter was on its way with a little surprise from Harry attached to the letter that sure piss of Dumbles. Now the family relaxed the rest of the day until that evening when they all decided to get out of the house for a while and all of them appriated to the forest that Remus, Sirius, and Harry had gone to last time. This time though they hunted some deer and ate the deer as a family which helped satisfy all their wolves need for raw meat and blood as well as the need to hunt.

They all played and tousled till the early hours of the morning before curling up in a imitation of a puppy pile to sleep for the rest of the night. They all knew that the next day was going to be the start of all their plans and if this potion failed then all of their plans would go up in smoke. All they could do was hope.

 _ **AN: Sorry this chapter got away from me we will be seeing Tom and what Surprise Harry left for Dumbledork hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
